


Crushed by the Force of it

by Sourwolf90



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Force Unleashed - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, BAMF Stiles, Based loosely off The Force Unleashed, Dark Stiles, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Forgive Me, I got really bored because of the snow, I'm so sorry, M/M, Minor Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Oh My God, Pilot Derek, References to Teen Wolf (TV), Sassy Derek, Star Wars - Freeform, Starkiller!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourwolf90/pseuds/Sourwolf90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took Star Wars the Force Unleashed and just shoved teen wolf in because I was bored. I'm Sorry. I hope it works</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushed by the Force of it

 Ch. 1 "Try not to die"

                There was a bang and a loud whizzing pop over head as sparks flew across the console of the ship. “Were crashing!” came a voice from the adjacent room. Derek resisted the urge to roll his eyes “Really? I hadn’t noticed!” he reached across the console trying to stabilize the craft recoiling when the controls he was reaching for arched, with electricity shorting out half the panel. “Well I didn’t want to fly this thing anytime soon anyway, that’s fine.” He spat passive-aggressively

There was a fire breaking out behind him and the heat from it was just becoming unbearable when the heat dissipated suddenly and he felt his back get covered in cold foam. His jaw clenched in annoyance but refrained from snapping at his passenger because at least he wasn’t going to burn alive now. A now empty fire extinguisher rolled past his feet as a voice shouted over his shoulder “I thought you were the empires best pilot?” Derek grabbed a loose wrench that was sliding around and threw it blindly behind him at the source of the voice taking some slight satisfaction when he heard it connect with his passenger and the sound of the slight wheeze he heard as a result. “And I thought you were some sort of bad ass Force wielding assassin? And yet you let us get ambushed and complain when I keep us from becoming a high velocity splatter on several trees.” He yelled behind him while dodging laser fire and compensating for the crafts greatly reduced maneuverability. “And by the way. I am most definitely the best pilot there is otherwise we would be dead already, but you might want to make a hasty exit at this next mountain I dodge because I am definitely going down soon and that X-wing Is on my ass like you wouldn’t believe.” He grabbed the light saber that had been sliding around the cockpit and held it out behind him for its owner. “Might want to take this with you. You probably won’t ever see it again otherwise.”

                A hand clasped around the other end of the weapon and Derek chanced a look back at his passenger as he addressed Derek. “You better survive this. I’m going to need a ride off this rock once I’m done” the look Derek got was cold and serious, but he totally noticed his passenger was a secret softy, which probably wasn’t a good thing considering he was supposed to be a deadly Sith assassin. Derek’s face was the pinnacle of “Not amused” as he replied “Sure I’ll just search all the bars on this planet asking around for a surly looking character who goes by the painfully obvious Sith name ‘StarKiller’.” StarKiller looked back at him both of them still holding the light saber. “Assuming you don’t end up a flaming corpse or a pile of ashes you can call me Stiles.” Derek released his hold on the weapon and returned his focus on dodging laser fire and trees that were way bigger than they had any right to be, which he contributed to the planets low gravity. “At least I’ll know something about this mission I’m about to die for.” Derek growled.

They came up to the mountain he had mentioned. “This is your stop!” he yelled over his shoulder. Stiles lifted his hood over his head and clipped his saber to his belt positioned himself over a hatch on the floor pressing a few buttons and watched the trees fly past when it opened.

Derek took a sharp curve around the mountain. A move he was surprised the ship managed in its state. The X-wing was momentarily out of sight as they rounded the corner and he shouted once more at his passenger while he tried to keep a panel keeping some sensitive and vastly important components from flying out putting him at an odd angle in his flight chair. “Go NOW!”

Although Stiles knew Derek couldn’t see him he nodded towards him to convey his respect for the pilot before dropping himself through the opening falling to the ground and finding cover as the X-wing rounded the same corner they had just passed. He spared the two one last look as he made his way towards the nearby settlement his target was suspected to be. He heard a loud crashing sound and what sounded like an explosion shortly after and didn’t look back to ascertain the fate of his pilot who was so ready to give his life for a mission he knew nothing about. He was trained from a young age to squash any feelings of attachment that might interfere with his training, but he couldn’t help the faint pull of regret that crept into his heart as he made his way to the targets hideaway.

Stiles reminded himself of the mission once he came upon the trading center he was supposed to investigate and quickly steeled his resolve and quelled his feelings. His master had sent him here to test him and he was going to prove himself to be a worthy apprentice to lord Vader.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me some tag Ideas I just kind of threw this together in a rush. Also Criticism both constructive and non is welcome because who doesn't need a good laugh?


End file.
